


Gem Feast

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Quartz Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: My Fearful Asymmetry (Tigerzine) entry! Steven and Amethyst are dead-set on finding Jasper a favorite food.





	Gem Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Now that it's past the 1st, I can post this! >w< I had a lot of fun writing it, but I wish I could have written more! Alas, word count restrictions. If you like this and want more, hmu on tumblr @ malafight! :>

When Jasper got to that beach house, there was what looked like a banquet laid out on several folding tables lined up in the sand. Right in the middle of them was a clean table with an oversized chair behind it. Steven and Amethyst were milling about the tables, inspecting food after food as if looking for anything that might be wrong.

It was Amethyst who noticed her arrival, waving a purple hand in the air.

“Yo, sis! You made it!”

The little quartz’s face was broken into a huge, toothy grin.

“You ready for this?”

Jasper crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side.

“I studied the anatomical charts Pearl provided, yes. Whether I’m ready or not remains to be seen.”

Amethyst bounded over and started shoving Jasper from behind.

“C’mon ya big lug, time to find a favorite food.”

Jasper sighed and started walking on her own towards the table set up for her, long strides leaving Amethyst thrown off-balance for a moment.

“You don’t have a favorite food,” Jasper grumped as she walked.

“Donuts in motor oil.”

Steven piped up to add his two cents.

“Motor oil isn’t a food, remember?”

“If you can eat it, it’s a food.”

Jasper rolled her eyes and settled into the oversized chair, then paused for a moment to tie her hair back, glancing around at the tables.

“Are we going to get started?”

Amethyst beamed and headed towards the tables on one side, while Steven went for the other. Amethyst grabbed the first thing she got to, a hotdog, while Steven spent a few more seconds picking out a slice of watermelon.

Amethyst beat him to Jasper’s table and offered the hotdog.

“This is peak meat quality right here.”

“It’s a hotdog, Amethyst,” Steven said with a laugh. “Pizza is the best meat.”

“Pizza’s like… everything though.”

Steven shrugged and acquiesced.

“True.

Amethyst wiggled the hotdog at Jasper, who looked at it with a frown.

“No.”

Amethyst made a pathetic face.

“Why not?”

“Because nothing edible should be shaped like that.”

Amethyst pouted for approximately 2.5 seconds before shoving it into her mouth, speaking as she chewed.

“Suit y’self.”

Steven offered the slice of watermelon.

“This is watermelon! It’s a fruit, and fruits are like super good for you!”

Jasper eyed the slice and took it tentatively.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why is it ‘good for me?’ Does it grant some edge in battle?”

“Uh-“ Steven looked at a loss for words for a moment and glanced at Amethyst. “No, it uh… gives you like… vitamins and stuff. They make you big and strong.”

There was a few long moments of silence as Jasper looked blankly at Steven, while he looked the massive quartz up and down.

Amethyst was trying to hold back laughter and only managed a few seconds before she broke out into a loud guffaw and fell onto the sand to gleefully kick the air.

Steven’s cheeks turned bright red and he looked away sheepishly, but Jasper just shrugged. Then she turned the slice sideways and took a bite directly through it, rind and all, and crunched thoughtfully.

“No, wait- you’re just- supposed- okay,” Steven sighed in defeat. “I’m not sure what I expected.”

Amethyst finally managed to pick herself up off the sand and beat her clothes clean, then stepped up beside Steven and grinned at Jasper.

“So, what d’ya think?”

Jasper swallowed, a serious expression on her face.

“…crunchy.”

“And?” Steven prompted.

“…crunchy?” Jasper repeated, then ran her tongue over her teeth idly.

“So do you like it?” Steven asked, eager.

Jasper shrugged, and Steven deflated with a sigh.

“This is gonna be harder than I thought…”

Amethyst wandered off and returned with a glazed donut, sticking it in Jasper’s face.

“Donut. One of the greatest food known to man or gem.”

Jasper had to cross her eyes to see it properly with how close Amethyst was holding it.

“There’s a hole in it.”

“Yeah,” Amethyst said with a grin. “It’s where they keep the best stuff.”

Jasper frowned.

“That makes no sense.”

“Eat the donut, Jasper.”

Jasper picked up the donut between two fingers and popped it into her mouth whole. Her brow furrowed as she chewed and swallowed, ran her tongue over sharp teeth again.

“This is… sweet, right?”

Amethyst and Steven nodded eagerly.

“I think… hm.” Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment or two and then shrugged. “It isn’t bad.”

“That’s it?” Amethyst said in a whiny voice. Jasper just looked at her curiously.

“What? That’s what I think.”

Amethyst pointed at Jasper with every measure of ferocity and vigor she could summon.

“I will  _ find _ you a favorite food, so help me-“

Jasper sort of leaned back, raising her hands a bit in mock alarm, a lopsided grin starting to spread across her face.

“Okay, okay. Bring on the next one. Don’t hurt me.”

Steven just stood back as Amethyst dashed over to one of the tables, watching food going flying as Amethyst tossed aside tidbits she didn’t think would be viable.

She popped from behind the pile of food after a little while and threw a lemon at Jasper, who caught it midair and raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

Amethyst shrugged, and Steven looked between the two of them for a moment before he held out his hands toward Jasper in an attempt to stop her from eating the lemon.

“No, wait- that’s—”

But it was already too late. Jasper popped it into her mouth whole. She got one bite in before her face screwed up and her pupils shrank to tiny pinpricks in a sea of gold.

The lemon went flying halfway across the beach as Jasper spit it out, and then she was springing out of her seat and knocking over the table on her way towards Amethyst.

“You little brat, get over here—”

Amethyst took off, howling with laughter, clearly unafraid of Jasper’s bluster.

Jasper’s longer strides caught her up to Amethyst in no time, and she tackled her to the sand, the two of them rolling together across the beach with Steven looking on in horror.

Jasper and Amethyst righted with Amethyst in a headlock, a dumb, lopsided grin on Jasper’s face as she gave Amethyst a fierce noogie, the little gem in her arms laughing and trying ineffectively to push Jasper’s massive hands away.

“Noooooo, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, don’t hurt meeeee…”

Steven sighed in relief and wiped his hand across his forehead.

Once Amethyst was Thoroughly Punished, Jasper released her, panting a little and looking more relaxed than when she’d started off.

“Brat,” she said as she rested her hand heavily on top of Amethyst’s head.

“Brute,” Amethyst shot back with a grin, hefting the red hand off her.

“Alright, what’s next,” Jasper said, pushing herself off the sand and making her way back over to the table.

Steven watched as she returned the table to its previous position and settled back down into her chair. He eagerly returned to the smorgasbord and started sifting through it.

Brownies were met with a “not bad, but too sweet,” while an entire pizza was rolled up and eaten like a taquito. The pizza was reviewed positively, but when asked how much she liked it, all Jasper would say was that she wouldn’t mind another.

Steven tried to stop Amethyst from handing over a bottle of motor oil, but Jasper took it anyway and drank thoughtfully, shrugging and licking the last traces from her lips.

“Could be better.”

Amethyst brought over One Entire Fish, but Jasper didn’t like the bones, which prompted Steven to point at Amethyst and exclaim, “See? I  _ knew _ we should have gotten the fillets!”

Corndogs were a hard pass for the same reason as hotdogs. Funnel cake was also deemed too sweet, but Jasper did enjoy the crunchy outer crust.

Pickles were deemed to have The Wrong Shape again, but she did drink the pickle  _ juice _ directly out of the jar, smacking her lips and giving a little grin as she set the jar back on the table.

“Pretty good.”

“Are you gonna eat the pickles, then?” Amethyst asked. Jasper looked at the jar.

“…no.”

“Mine!” Amethyst chirped, snatching the jar off the table and shoving it whole into her mouth.

Steven just looked on for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

“Okay, how about- hmm.” He rubbed his chin. “Steak?”

Amethyst disappeared back behind one of the tables, and then a steak came flying towards Jasper, not on a plate or anything. Jasper caught it in midair and ate it in a single bite, then licked her hand, making a pleased sound.

“Nice.” It was the highest praise she’d given so far, and Steven looked relieved. Amethyst grinned over the food and then went back to looking for something that might interest Jasper.

Steven went to grab something else and picked up a banana, offering it to Jasper, who shook her head.

Then Amethyst flopped down on top of Jasper’s head from behind and dangled something right in front of her face. It was small and orange.

“Look at this one! It looks kinda like your gem!”

Jasper crossed her eyes and furrowed her brow.

“Why would I want to eat it, then?”

“Just eat it, dork.”

Jasper opened her mouth tentatively, and Amethyst popped it in, still folded partway over Jasper’s mane of fluffy hair. Steven turned around just in time to see what Amethyst was feeding Jasper and rushed over.

“Wait, that’s a habanero—”

Jasper’s face turned dark as she chewed, her expression one of near-pain, but she didn’t stop chewing, just swallowed hard and opened her mouth, tongue lolled out a little and panting.

“What was  _ that—?” _

Steven slumped over some.

“A habanero pepper…”

“I…” Jasper paused, then her flushed face broke into a huge grin. “I love it!!”

Amethyst slid off Jasper’s head while Steven mirrored Jasper’s excitement, all three of them looking absolutely gleeful.

“What was that burning—?” Jasper asked, still panting lightly. “I’ve never felt anything like it!”

“That’s  _ spicy _ , sista!” Amethyst said, pointing at Jasper with both hands and winking. 

“Do you have any more- spicy?”

Amethyst sprang into action and began sorting through the foods for more spicy things, and Steven flopped down on the sand with a sigh.

“ _ Finally… _ ”


End file.
